Shoes, particularly shoes molded from a lofted or foam material, are known in the art. By way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. D543,341, D525,419, D517,790, D517,789, D517788, 7,146,751, and 6,993,858 as well as US Published Application No. 2006/0048407 illustrate and describe shoes that are representative of the current state of the art. Each of these references is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.